In the Midst of a Nightmare
by Rainstorm03
Summary: The eight surviors of RE:Outbreak take a break from zombie fighting in a restraunt. Fluff ensues. Mainly KevinxAlyssa with short references to GeorgexCindy DavidxYoko Currently a oneshot. I might extend it


****I edited it slightly (basically i just fixed some errors and changed some things in it, nothing to big)**

**I'm not all that good at writing but I try so bare with me here.**

**Just a short oneshot mainly involving KevinxAlyssa**

**I tried to keep everyone in character but they might have slipped a bit**

**I'll probably extend it later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Doc, could ya look at this stupid thing on my back for me? It's starting to bother me again..."

George sighed as he looked at the cop who was currently attempting to itch the massive gash on his back. Kevin had recieved the gash from a hunter that had cornered the girls in the group of survivors a while back. Of course being Mr. Hero, the confident cop charged in like he was ten feet tall and bullet proof, taking out the hunter with his shotgun, but not before getting a razor-sharp claw dragged down his back. George had did his best to wrap him up but the bandages were relatively thin and had to be changed often.

"Alright Kevin, sit down." The doctor replied taking out a medical kit they had found in the room earlier. The kit contained bandages/gauze, first-aid sprays, a multitude of different herbs, cotton swabs, disinfecting alcohol, and steri strips. A decent supply in George's opinion.

The group had been resting in a old, run-down restraunt which they had barricaded to the best of their ability, for about a half hour. Each person did their own thing and minded their own business.

Jim was sitting against the wall toying with his lucky coin, muttering something to himself.

David was examining his handgun.

Cindy, Alyssa, and Yoko were talking quietly amongst themselves.

And Mark was keeping guard by the window, watching out it for any rotting or mutated beasts that might become aware of their presence and attack in hopes of a quick meal.

Sitting down backward on the seat, Kevin thanked the doctor before slightly bracing himself. Peeling a blood soaked bandage off and out of an open wound never did feel good.

Examining the injury through the cop's torn R.P.D. shirt, George gently began peeling the drenched wrapping off. It didnt look infected but George knew that he needed to clean it before it did get infected. The last thing they needed was their "fearless leader" incapacitated by a infected cut on his back.

"I need to get a better look at it, remove your shirt please." George said muttered, squinting at the wound thoughtfully.

Smirking at the chance to take off his shirt in front of the ladies, Kevin winked at the three, who were now staring at him, before pulling his shirt over his head.

Cindy giggled into her hand, Yoko shook her head with a small smile, and Alyssa turned her head away. She acted unintrested but the bright blush in her cheeks said otherwise.

Now shirtless, Kevin sat back down so George could look at his back.

"Hmm..." George mumbled thoughtfully.

"So am I gonna turn into a zombie?" Kevin asked, looking back at the doctor with a smart-ass grin.

Smirking, George shook his head, not at the statement, but at the man's ability to joke despite the situation they were in.

"The only difference it would make if you were a zombie is that you would be trying to eat us. You're already brainless." David spoke up for the first time in a while. The whole the group, including Kevin, chuckled at his statement.

"Yeah and you'd be the first one I'd to eat," Kevin retorted, earning another chuckle from the group.

After the group fell silent again, George said, "Im gonna clean your cut, alright? It's probably gonna hurt so I recommend you brace yourself."

"Hey, no pain, no gain, right?" Kevin replied to the doctor, attempting to keep the situation light. This was the lightest it had been since the whole nightmare began.

Dipping a cotton swab in the alcohol, George quickly swabbed the open wound.

"Shit..." Kevin muttered, wincing as the burning sensation flared full force.

Swabbing the wound a second time, George noticed that the wound had once again began to bleed, creating a steady stream of warm blood down Kevin's back.

"I'm bleeding again, aren't I..." Kevin said through gritted teeth, glancing back.

George smiled sheepishly and began applying guaze to the now bleeding gash.

Finishing up, George looked over the bandaging job before saying, "Alright, Kevin you're good to go. Leave your shirt off for a while so you dont move the bandage and re-open your wound while you're putting it on"

"Alright, thanks George."

"Not a problem. And quit itching it!"

Kevin grinned at the doctor, who shook his head and walked over to Cindy to chat. Kevin sweared they had some sort of a thing together. Same with David and Yoko. Glancing over his shoulder, Kevin saw that sure as hell, Yoko and David were sitting at a table in the far corner talking softly.

Looking at the remaining three people in the room, Kevin saw that Mark and Jim were in conversation as well, leaving one person left. Glancing around the room, Kevin found Alyssa sitting at a table on the opposite side of the restraunt as everyone else.

Seeing him coming towards her, Alyssa subconciously found herself quickly look up and down his muscular chest.

Noticing her reaction, Kevin smirked at her, causing her to look away from him and glare at the table she was sitting at. Despite her efforts, Alyssa felt her cheeks heat up.

"Why are you sitting over here alone?" Kevin asked, sitting across from her.

"Why do you care?" Alyssa retorted, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Kevin loved this about Alyssa. She was almost always cool and collected, but always had a "Fuck off" attitude about her. She always is willing to help those in need though. Alyssa was just intresting that way.

"Just wondering," Kevin said with a shrug.

"I dont need you to come over and sit with me. I'm just fine on my own."

"What made you think I thought any different?" Kevin said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa stood up and walked into the back room.

Making sure none of the other's were paying attention, Kevin swiftly followed, grinning like an idiot.

Entering the room, Kevin found Alyssa searching the cuboards for useful items.

"You know, what is your problem? Ever since we met you've been a bitch to me."

Giving a brief snarl, Alyssa ignored him and continued searching the cuboards.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kevin walked towards her and pushed her up against the nearest wall, sucessfully pinning her wrists to either side of her head.

"I was talking to you." Kevin said in a low voice that was neither angry nor frustrated, but patient and as-a-matter-of-factly.

Attempting to squirm from his grasp, Alyssa let out another low growl. "You better let go before we have a problem."

"Not 'til I get my answer." Kevin replied with a smug smirk.

Frustrated, Alyssa snarled again before finally snapping and saying, "Why, you ask?! Because you're a cocky, arrogent prick who--"

Alyssa was suddenly cut off when Kevin placed his lips on hers.

For the first time in a long time Alyssa found her mind had gone totally blank.

Pulling back, he looked at her in the eyes, smirking at her baffled expression and the blush heating up her face.

Noticing that she was about to say something, Kevin quickly replaced his lips on hers, this time deepening the kiss, causing her to gasp.

The passionate kiss lasted several more minutes before Kevin suddenly pulled back.

"Wha-?" was the best Alyssa could say in her stunned state before she realizing why he stopped.

In the doorway stood Jim, unsucessfully attempting to hold back fits of laughter.

"You two done?" Jim said, snickering out of the corner of his mouth.

"No we're not, so go away," Kevin said with a smirk.

"_Yes_, we are." Alyssa growled, pushing Kevin off of her, the bright blush still lighting up her face. Walking towards the door, she turned to Jim and said, "You tell anyone and I'll tie you to a chair and leave you for the zombies to rip out your entrials."

Jim gulped and nodded quickly.

Watching her leave, Kevin sighed and followed her out with Jim close behind him.

Returning to the group, Kevin saw that Cindy was innocently asking Alyssa questions about what they were doing back there and why her face was red.

"Alright guys, we should probably head out. It's not good to stay in one place for too long." George said picking up his weapon and the first-aid kit. The others did the same and they all headed towards the door and into the dark streets.

Taking up the front with David, Kevin felt someone's gaze boring a hole into his back.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kevin saw that it was Alyssa, who was walking behind him next to Cindy. Once she saw he noticed her staring, she quickly focused on something else, the blush once again returning to her face.

"_It's gonna be a long night." _Kevin thought, smirking to himself as they re-entered the nightmare.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
